


Home

by 211writes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically I’m bad at this, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/211writes/pseuds/211writes
Summary: “i don’t know maybe be my boyfriend?”— a kwanhao fic.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my very first fic, i don’t know if anyone will like it but i tried my best 🥺 the story might be fast paced, i did that on purpose 😔👈 enjoy reading !!

“So? What’s our agenda for the day?” Minghao asked his bestfriend, who was busy typing something in his phone. “Hmm. Let’s go to the movies.” The other told him, “What movie?”

Seungkwan shut off his phone and looked at Minghao, “The Purge?” Minghao looked at the younger with a disgusted face, “Why do you wanna watch violence in the middle of the day?” 

Seungkwan lied down on Minghao’s lap, sighing. “What’s up with you and why are you sighing?” Seungkwan didn’t answer him, he just closed his eyes. 

Minghao ran his fingers through Seungkwan’s hair. Playing with it for a few seconds, before resting it on top his bestfriend’s head. 

“Okay. Let’s watch, but we have to go right now.” Seungkwan just nodded at the other, standing up gathering his things. Minghao followed, and they were off to the cinemas.

💛💛💛

Their movie night ended with a series of Seungkwan’s “what the fuck?” and screams. Of course, Minghao wasn’t bothered by the extreme continuous violence, but he knew his bestfriend. He was not the type to watch violent movies on a whim, since the crucial violence irked him. 

Minghao was worried. Seungkwan hadn’t been opening up to him for a few days. And Minghao was sure he’d get the younger to tell him what’s on his mind.

“Well, that woke me up.” Seungkwan said, tiredly. He wanted to go home and rest. “Let’s go. I’ll drive, you can sleep while we go home.” 

Home. 

Where is home, even? 

Home was Mingyu. 

But Mingyu wasn’t his anymore. 

💛💛💛

“Wake up.” Minghao softly told the other, patting his shoulder. Seungkwan woke up groaning, stretching as soon as he woke up. “We’re here already, Haohao?” Seungkwan sleepily asked, eyes still drooping down. 

Minghao smiled at his bestfriend, “Yes, Kwannie. We’re home.” 

“Help me.” Minghao looked at Seungkwan. Help him with what?

“I’m still sleepy, carry me up.” Now Minghao was definitely shocked. “Come on Haohao. Carry meeee.” Seungkwan whined. He kept on telling the older to pick him up because he was so sleepy to even move. 

“Haoooo. I want to sleep— Ow!” Seungkwan was busy whining, he didn’t notice Minghao turning off the engine, going out and opening the passenger seat. “What the fuck?” Another curse. 

“You told me to carry you. I don’t want to, so I’m piggybacking you right now!” Seungkwan just shut up after Minghao’s words. “Now, let’s go up so you can sleep on my bed.” The younger nodded and Minghao shut the car door, proceeding to walk up to his apartment. 

💛💛💛

“Ugh, what time is it?” Seungkwan woke up yawning, blinking a few times before looking out the window. It was already night time. “I slept for a long time... Where’s Haohao?” Seungkwan asked himself as he checked his phone. It was 9:18 pm.

Haohao 😽 

— hey, u still might be sleeping  
— i’m out buying some food 

— i’m getting us chicken btw 

“I want some oranges too.” Seungkwan pouted, reading Minghao’s message. 

Haohao 😽

— dw i’m buying oranges for u 

Seungkwan happily cheered reading the text. 

Haohao 😽 

— i’ll be back by 9:30!  
— love u! 

The younger typed out a message to Minghao, informing him that he’s awake. 

Haohao 😽 

i’m awake —  
i’m hungry! come back now — 

Seungkwan expected Minghao to reply after a while, but his phone ringed out a ‘ding’ indicated a new text message. 

Haohao 😽 

— i’m 5 minutes away  
— set the table 

“Wow, demanding. I just woke up and he’s already bossing me.” 

Haohao 😽

— i’m not bossing you 

hey! how’d u know 🙄 — 

— i know u too well 

yea yea bye — 

Seungkwan got up and went to the living room. He decided to set the table near the couch instead of the kitchen table. After a couple of minutes, he sat down on the couch, waiting for his bestfriend to come home. 

“I should really tell him about Mingyu.” He breathed out, massaging his forehead. 

He knows he should’ve told Minghao right after their break up. But Seungkwan thought he’d burden Minghao with his failed relationship. So he tried to be in his best condition, half-meant smiles for him while Minghao was smiling ear to ear. 

But he knows. Minghao knows he’s sad. His bestfriend just didn’t confront him about it yet. And he’s thankful to have someone like Minghao. Understanding. Benevolent. It’s almost as if Minghao was his home. 

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Minghao holding two plastic bags filled with food. Minghao closed the door and gave Seungkwan a big smile. “Here’s your food!” Minghao happily went beside Seungkwan, laying out the food on the table. 

“Hao.” The older turned to look back at him. “Let’s talk after?” Minghao nodded, finally, he thought. “Sure.” Both of them exchanged smiles, and ate their food while watching some netflix show Seungkwan clicked on. 

💛💛💛 

The two just finished their last bite, Seungkwan with his oranges and Minghao with his salad. Minghao turned to his bestfriend, “Okay. What do you want to talk about?” He asked. 

“Should I be scared? Happy? Worrie—“ 

“I broke up with Mingyu.” 

Seungkwan took the older by surprise. “You what?” 

“I broke up with Mingyu.” 

“No you did not.” 

“Yes I did!”

“What the hell why would you break up with him?” 

“I wasn’t feeling the spark anymore. I tried to love him more than before, but I just couldn’t. I woke up one day, and suddenly I don’t love him the same way before.” Minghao was speechless. Him and Mingyu? Broken up? Not together? 

For a year, the two were known as the power couple. They were so happy and in love. They deserve each other. Mingyu was happy with Seungkwan. Seungkwan was happy with Mingyu. They both complement each other well, despite all the bickering and fights. 

Seungkwan deserved Mingyu. Because Seungkwan deserves a lot in this world. 

“Are you fine?” Minghao softly asked, being careful not to say anything that can hurt the other. 

“Haohao, is it bad to say that I am?” 

“I— I don’t know.... It’s what you’re feeling.... I really.... I don’t know. I’m sorry.” The older apologized to Seungkwan for not being able to say anything. “Hao. it feels like something was holding me back for the last couple of months. I don’t know what it is. I can’t pinpoint it. But the feeling is there. And I’m going to find it.” 

Seungkwan said, looking determined to know as to why he feels like this now. “Okay. But remember I’m always here okay?” Seungkwan smiled at Minghao. 

Always. 

Minghao didn’t know what to tell him. He doesn’t know what to tell him. That he’s happy his bestfriend’s not in a relationship anymore? 

Minghao had a little ball of hope within, telling him that he could have a chance with Seungkwan. 

But Minghao’s refusing to. He’s only Seungkwan’s bestfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. 

It does hurt him though. His unrequited love for his bestfriend. If Minghao’s going to be honest, he didn’t even hide it. 

But he just guessed Seungkwan’s not interested in him. 

And that, hurt Minghao more. 

💛💛💛

Couple of weeks had passed since their talk. Everything was the same. Except for the fact that Seungkwan had been clinging on to Minghao more than before. 

Minghao doesn’t know why but certainly it’s giving him butterflies in his stomach. 

They were inside a restaurant, eating some fancy food Minghao suggested they should eat for dinner. The food’s expensive, this worried Seungkwan, but Minghao assured Seungkwan that it’s all covered. 

“Where do we go after? To your apartment?” Seungkwan asked, wiping his mouth after taking a bite of a large chunk of cheesecake. “Sure. You practically live there now.” “Yeah. It’s my home now too.” 

Home. 

Where is home? 

Is Minghao my home?

I think he is. 

Oh my God. 

Seungkwan froze like he just got slapped. Well, he did. More of a, slap of realization and truth. That’s what’s holding him back. Minghao.

His feelings for Minghao.

His bestfriend.

He doesn’t know if Minghao likes him back. But Seungkwan is Seungkwan. And Seungkwan will tell the people he likes his feelings right there and then. 

“I was thinking maybe we should go on a trip to Japan and visit th—“ 

“Hao, I think I like you.” 

The sudden confession. 

“What....?” Minghao was confused as fuck. Why would Seungkwan blurt that out? “Are you drunk?” Minghao laughed at the younger, “‘Cause if you are, that’s a good joke.” Seungkwan looked offended, Minghao stopped laughing. 

“Wait. You’re serious?” Seungkwan nodded.

“Wait? Fuck? What?” Well, Seungkwan did not expect this reaction. He feels embarrassed now. He shouldn’t have said that to Minghao. Not right now.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I—“ 

“I like you too, Kwannie.” 

Seungkwan’s eyes lit up. Minghao likes him too. “Fuck you, I thought you were going to reject and leave me with your reaction.” Minghao glared at him, “Fuck what? No! I’ll never leave you.” 

And with that, the two of them drove back to Minghao’s apartment.

💛💛💛

Seungkwan and Minghao were on the couch sitting down. “So... What do we do now?” Minghao asked. He had to. He still can’t believe his bestfriend likes him! 

“I don’t know. Maybe be my boyfriend?” Seungkwan calmly asked the older. 

Minghao’s heart dropped. “Why are you red? Are you blushing? Haohao, you’re blushing!” Seungkwan exclaimed. Minghao covered his face, “It’s because of you! You’re making my heart beat like crazy!” 

“I’m going to court you.” Minghao said. “What why you?” 

“Because I’ve liked you longer.” 

“Since when?” 

“4 years ago.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you this at all.... But I had a crush on you when we first met.... And it lasted for like a year. Then you met Seokmin and I was thinking I didn’t have a chance so I didn’t tell.” Seungkwan looked at Minghao fondly, “I technically have liked you longer. So I’m courting you, Xu Minghao. No buts!”

“You have a nice butt though?” Seungkwan hit Minghao’s arm, and the both of them just laughed. 

“Okay. Court me then.” 

Seungkwan pulled Minghao into a hug,

“I like you, Haohao.” 

“I like you too, Kwannie.” 

Home.

Where is home?

Right here.

With Xu Minghao.

He’s home.

Haohao’s his home.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa if u came to the end,, hi ? how was it ? was it good 🥺 i’d love to read comments & feedback for it ! i’ll do my best for upcoming fics i’ll write. thank you for reading >_<
> 
> \+ ate say !! if ur reading this hello 🥺 this one’s for u !! i hope u really like it 🥺


End file.
